Different
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: Dana gets transfered to a new school, called Blair Academy. LIttle did she know, this school was VERY differnt from PCA. Its a wild party school, and Dana and her new friends must handle every suprise. while still doing homework. Rating may go up.
1. Blair High

** Summary-So Basicly, Dana gets transfered to a new school, called Blair Academy. What she didn't know, was that BA was the 1# party school in all of California. Desperate not to break down from her tough girl act, Dana must deal with everything that her and her new friends have to deal with.**

** Disclaimer-WILL NEVER OWN PCA [But I dooo own BA hahahahaahahaahhahahahaa**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had already said her goodbyes. To Zoey. To Nicole. To Chase and Micheal. And...to the guy she secretly loved, Logan. Now, as she boarded the plane to go to Blair Academy, she felt a tearing feeling inside her stomach. She already missed them.

She sighed and sat down in an empty seat. She slipped on her headphones and turned her Ipod on. Then she laid her head back and waited for the ride to be over.

"ATTENTION. WE WILL BE LANDING IN 5."A loud, spanish-accented voice screamed over the plane. Dana grabbed her luggage and headed off the plane.

The guide that was supposed to take her to the school wasn't there yet, so she sat on a bench and waited. 5 minutes passed...then 10...then 20.

"Godammit! Wheres that fucking guide!"Dana said, slamming her fist down. She heard a boy laugh and she turned around.

"What?"Dana asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry...it was just funny."The boy said. Dana couldn't help but notice the boy was _really _cute. He had longish-brown hair and bright, sapphire eyes. He was tall and thin, but not bony. He had superwhite, straight teeth and a greast smile.

"Its ok...I was just getting annoyed, see im supposed to go the Blair Academy, and the guides not here...and-"Dana stopped,"Sorry...im Dana, whats your name?"

"Im Aiden, and its alright. Your going to Blair Academy? So am I!"He smiled that dazzling smile again.

"Cool, what grade?"Dana asked.

"11th, you?"

"10th. I used to go the Pacific Coast Academy."She said.

"Oh really? I heard that school was stuck up and prudish."

Dana laughed,"Well maybe it is."

"Blair is the opposite, i've been going for four years, and its a total wild jungle."He said,"...Maybe I could help you survie?"

Dana smiled,"Of course."

"Miss Cruz?"A voice asked, from behind Dana.

"What?"Dana splurted, turing around.

"Miss Cruz, im your guide, here to take you to Blair Academy, get your things and lets go."The woman said strenly.

"Bye, see you there."Aiden said, helping her with he luggage.

Dana smiled again,"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman, who turned out to be 'Mrs.James', drove Dana to the school. There, Dana was assigned to room 402. She walked in the room, noticing that two of the three beds were already taken. Dana set her stuff on the empty one and begun to unpack.

Thats when she heard the door open. She turned around and looked at a girl about her age.

"And you are...?"The girl said, wrinkling her nose.

"Dana Cruz. Got transfered here."

"Oh...im Jasmine."The girl said. She was tall, very thin with a long blonde ponytail. She wore tight black jeans and a pink tank.

Dana nodded and continued unpacking her stuff.

"So...have you met Leslie yet?"Asked Jasmine.

"No."Dana said, sounding colder than she intended.

"Oh...well shes our roomate. You'll see her soon, were going to Jackson Andersons party."

"Who's that?"Dana asked, curious.

"The hottest guy on campus. He hosts the BEST parties, and invited the hottest girls. Me and Leslie and two of them."Jasmine smiled, satisfied.

"Ok.."Dana said, not really caring.

Jasmine looked dissapointed, but stopped when another girl walked in. This girl was prettier than Jasmine, but dressed kind of weirdly. She wore a giant pair of black sunglasses, A brown and red shirt, a blue jean skirt over ripped back tights, and brown boots.

"Whos this?"She asked, looking curiously at Dana.:

"Her names Danny."Jasmine said, going through a pile of clothes.

"DANA."Dana said, glaring at Jasmine.

"Oh, hey, Im Leslie."She said, walking over to another pile of clothes.

"What are you guys doing?"Dana asked, confused.

"Finding the perfect outfits."Leslie said, pulling out a sequined blue shirt and tossing it aside.

Jasmine pulled off her tanktop, exposing her peirced belly button. She pulled on a tight black dress and silver heels,"What about this?"She asked Leslie, ignoring Dana.

"Ehh...too fany-looking."Leslie said, deciding between a purple tube-top and a red tank top with black stiching on the side. She went with the red shirt and tossed the purple one to Jasmine.

Dana was reading when she saw the two of them walk out of the bathroom. Jasmine wore a sequined tubetop with a pair of tight jeans and a diamond choker. Her hair was drowned with hair spray, and looked fluffy and kind of fake. Her lips were painted a bright pink that clashed with the tube top. Her mascara was clumpy and thick, making her eyes look small. She looked weird and fake, in a i-tried-way-too-hard-way.

Leslie looked gorgeous though, with her long brown hair crimped and styled. She wore the red shirt with a black shirt that barley reached the top of her thigh. The boots she wore reached her knees and made her already long legs look longer. She wore lots of black eyeliner and mascara and her eyes looked smokey.

They both grabbed purses and left without saying a 'bye' or 'welcome to BA'

Whatever.

She could deal with this place on her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Soo...was it ok? Review please please please! It only takes, like 5 seconds. They are really appreciated! wait for next chappie!"**


	2. It Girl

* * *

**Ok, heres the** **2nd chapter. WARNING-LANGUAGE**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Dana woke up to shouts and screams of girls. She slipped out of bed and opened her door. She saw Leslie and some girl screaming at eachother.

She could tell that Leslie was drunk, but wasn't sure about the other girl. Jasmine stumbled in, falling onto her bed.

"Jasmine, whats going on?"Dana asked.

"I dont know! Leslie's fighting with Grace. Just shut up!"Jasmine said, rubbing her head.

"What are they-"Dana said before getting another 'shut up!'

"You little slut!"The girl named Grace shouted at Leslie.

"He likes me! dont you get it whore?"Leslie shouted back, running a hand through her dark hair.

"You slept with MY boyfriend! Im gonna make sure you go through hell!"Grace shouted, before turning around and storming away.

Leslie walked into the room, obviously tired and overwelmed.

"What happened Leslie?"Dana asked, hoping to actually get an answer this time.

"Nothing, Grace is just being a fag. She's mad cuz her boyfriend likes me. Shes soo stupid. He dosen't even like her fake-blonde ass!"

That woke Jasmine,"Grace is a fake blonde?"

"Yeah...everyone can see that you retart."

Dana rolled her eyes and fell back onto her pillow, glad it was saturday and she could sleep in tommorow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine walked into the bathroom. Her head hurt like hell and she had a major hangover. She couldn't recall how much she had drank. Six...maybe seven beers...plus that bottle of tequila she had split with Danny.

She wondered where Joey was. He had told her she was hott and he loved her, but then she spotted him making out with Leslie. Sometimes she couldn't stand Leslie. She may be the 'hottest' girl on campus, but she was a bitch on the inside. Sometimes Jasmine hated her. She slept with half the guys on campus, and flirted with the other half. She was the most popular girl in school, besides Grace.

Speaking of Grace. She wondered what their fight was about. Sure, Leslie slept with her boyfriend, Derek, but Derek slept with ALOT of girls. He was the male version of Leslie.

Maybe it was the fact her slept with Leslie. Grace and Leslie used to be tight. They were best friends up until the middle of last year. When Leslie took Grace's boyfriend. Grace never forgave her. Now there was a constant fued between the two.

Jasmine took Grace's place as 'Leslies BFF' But Jasmine never truley felt close the Leslie. Leslies giant green eyes were always hid with awful secrets and schemes. Jasmine wanted to be popular, she she delt with it, but she could never truley trust Leslie.

And that new girl...Dana...was it? She could easily take Leslies spot. She was as pretty, and as tough. And on the good side, seemed to have a better personality. But Dana couldn't handle it. She was tough, but not tough enough. Thats when the idea popped into her head.

Dana. Could. Be. The. New. Leslie.

Jasmine could train her, shape her into the 'it' girl. She just needed to be made into a Leslie. And that started with parties.

Watch out Leslie. You wont be the IT girl for long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhh! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...and I will give you a chapter!! Will Dana become the it girl? who knows.**

** Oh and im still deciding whether the rating will go up. It could possibly be an M story. Let you know soon!!!**

** REVIEW!**


	3. Parties and Pressures

**Yeah, Im generous. I update fast. Heres the new chapter. Oh, and also, sorry Aiden wasn't in the last chapter, but he will definatly be in this chapter!!!**

** Disclaimer-OWN NOTHING**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dana!"Jasmine shouted to the sleeping brunette.

"Yeah?"Dana asked, getting out of bed.

"We have classes today! Let me do your hair and make-up, kay?"

Dana glared at her and was about to say something mean, but stopped herself. She wanted to make friends here, and this was her roomate. Besides she felt tired and too lazy too do her own hair.

She let Jasmine straighten her usually curly hair. It actually looked really good. Then Jasmine outlined her eyes with jet black eyeliner and black mascara. Her eyes looked big and dark and mysterious. She put light pink lipgloss on her and then handed her a pair a silver hoops. Dana put them on without complaint...at first. They were huge!

"Uhh..."Dana started to say.

"Just deal. They look great."Jasmine said, shutting her up.

Jasmine walked out and returned with clothes. She tossed Dana a black mini-skirt that wouldn't even be allowed at PCA. Then she gave her a purple tank top with "Danger" written across it in black.

Dana smiled at the word. She used to be Dana "Danger" Cruz. And here was a shirt that proved it.

Dana got dressed and looked it the mirror. She looked so different. Like a mix of Glamorous and Covergirl. She slipped her small feet into a pair of black flipflops and grabbed her book bag.

She wondered where Leslie was. She hadn't seen her sleeping, or in the bathroom. Jasmine said that she was an early riser, but this was weird.

Her first class was Math 102. She quickly found it and sat in an empty seat. Thats when she notcied it. She looked up. Every single guy in the class was staring or drooling at her, and every girls jaws were dropped. Dana felt kind of embarrased but shook it off.

Thats when she noticed a farmilar face. The long dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Aiden. Her heart skipped a beat, and Dana mentally yelled at herself.

"Dana?"Aiden asked, smiling, so all of his gorgeous white teeth showed.

"Yeah...whats up?"Dana asked, smiling herself.

"Nothing much...you look really really pretty."He said, sitting down next to her.

Dana blushed,"Thanks."She said, not really knowing what to say.

"Aiden, man, whos your hott girlfriend?"A random blonde guy asked, winking at Dana.

Aiden punched him in the arm,"Thats Dana."

"Damn, Aiden, you got a good piece of ass right there."

Dana stood up, he had crossed the line,"Excuse me asshole? Im new here, hes not my boyfriend, and im NO ONES peice of ass."She glared at him and sat back down.

"Fiesty...I like that."The guy said, leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"Go away Brad."Aiden said, pushing him away. Brad winked at Dana again and sat down.

"So...you good at math?"Aiden asked, turning towards Dana again.

"Nah...I suck."Dana said, pushing her chair a little closer.

Aiden smiled,"Me too."

"Class, lets get started!"The teacher, Mrs.Brennan shouted across the giant room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dana, wanna go with me to a party?"Jasmine asked out of the blue.

"On a school night?"Dana asked.

Jasmine laughed,"Well...duh!"

Dana felt embarrased but quickly mumbled yes.

"Kay, your gonna need something sexy And put your hair up, and you know how to dance, right?"Jasmine said, not stopping for breath inbetween words.

"Ummm...I own jeans and skirts...I like my hair down, and I don't dance."Dana said, crossing her arms.

Jasmine sighed,"Look, you have to dance, thats the whole point, your gonna need a dress or something light weight, and you need your hair up so you don't get all sweaty."

Finally Dana agreed and pulled her straightened hair up into a loose, messy bun with a few strands that cascaded down the back of her neck. Jasmine let her borrow a tight, strapless black dress that reached Dana's mid-thigh. Dana slipped on tall, strappy black sandals with rhinstones sprinkled on the straps.

Jasmine wore a skimpy skirt with a tube top and a choker. She tied her hair into and braid and put on heels,"Lets go."

"What about Leslie?"Dana asked.

Jasmine froze,"She'll be there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana walked into the dorm where the party was being held. She saw lots and lots of people dancing, and even more on the couches, making out.

She felt kind of out of place, but smiled when she saw Aiden approaching her.

"Wanna dance?"He asked, holding out his hand. Damn. Even his hand was gorgoeus.

Dana nodded and stepped forward. She knew how to dance pretty well, buit hadn't in a while.

Luckily, she still had it in her. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at her. Guys stepped forward but stopped when Aiden glared at them.

After awhile, they went to get something to drink. Aiden opened a beer and handed one to Dana. Dana didn't really like drinking but didn't see alot of harm in one drink, so she took it.

She sat down, feeling a bit dizzy. She saw Brad tripping around as her opened another beer, then he noticed Dana.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?"He asked.

Dana shook her head,"Im too tired."

"Lighten up babe, you shouldn't come to a party if you can't handle it."

"I can SO handle it."

"Prove it."He smirked.

"Fine!"Dana said, getting up and joining him in dancing.

She wondered where Aiden was. She felt Brad wrap his arms around her waist. She glared at him and shook him off. She stumbled and sloppily got up,"Ima geta nerther bear."

Dana cocked an eyebrow at him as she decoded his message. She nodded and kept dancing.

She saw Jasmine making out with a guy she reconized as some dumbass senoir from her english class. His name was Lake or Pond or something weird like that.

Dana got bored and grabbed her purse and left. She walked down the steps and saw Leslie with some guy. She didn't really care.

She cared about Aiden. She smiled, realizing it was true.

* * *

Back at her dorm, she brushed her hair and signed online, looking at who was on her aim list. She saw the following names:

**MakeOutHottie**

** nikkipikkicutie**

** Zoey101PCA**

** A I D E N 4 ever**

She then recieved a buddychat invitation she opened it and started talking...

**MakeOutHottie-**Whats up Dana?

**DanaKickAss-**Nuthin really u?

**Zoey101PCA-**DANA! Hows the new school?

**DanaKickAss-**Pretty Good.Hows PCA?

**Zoey101PCA-**Pretty good, but were getting checked so g2g!!

**MakeoutHottie-**Shit. Bye gorgeous!

**MakeOutHottie has signed off**

** Zoey101PCA has signed off**

Dana sighed. What a pointless conversation. She noticed everyone had signed off so she signed off too. Then Leslie walked in with some really tan guy.

"Get the fuck out."Leslie said, leaning so close, Dana could smell beer on her breath.

"How bout' you and your ass rite here go find another sex place. Im busy."Dana said.

"Relax babe, how bout you join in too."The guy said winking at Dana.

"Id rather be dead."Dana said, walking out.

"Prude."Whispered Leslie, and they both started laughing.

Dana turned around,"Im not a freakin prude!'

They both smiled,"Prove it."

Dana glared at both of them and took her shirt off,"Happy?"

The guy, whos name turned out to be Rick, licked his lips.

He leaned forward and kissed Dana on the lips. Dana kissed back and pushed him onto the bed, unzipping his pants.

Just then, the dorm advisor walked in,"Dana Cruz, Leslie Spellar and Rick Jared, come with ME."

* * *

**Yeah...sorry for the teensy bit of sexual content. But then again, it IS a party school, what do you expect? Review please! Oh, and the reason Dana got a bit OC-ish is because the new school is changing her.**

** REVIEW!!!!**


	4. New Look, New girl

**HEY! SOO completley sorry for the long wait! Here it is! Oh and a new character will be introduced in this story, shes from Degrassi!!! If you dont watch that show, its on the-n. So it really dosent matter if you've seen it or not, it will describe her! Who will it be?**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Dana Cruz your behavior is unacceptable! We cannot belive a new student from a school as nice as PCA would do this!"The princible practicly screamed at her,"You will be removed from your current dorm room to a new one in the 'trouble' dorm. So you can be kept an eye on!"

Dana groaned. She was packing her stuff into a giant suitcase. Only Jasmine was with her.

''So...did you and Rick...actually have sex?"She asked, running a hand through her sweaty hair.

"No...well almost...but Leslie...shes such a bitch."

"Yeah I know...which is why we have to destroy her."Jasmine sai.

Dana looked up,"Huh?!?"

"We have to ruin her. Shes been the queen bitchface for too long. I hate her! She needs to be taught a lesson!''

Dana smiled,"For once, I agree with you."

* * *

"So were gonna do a total makeover, personality, reputation and look, ok?"Jasmine said, smiling.

Dana nodded,"Ok?"

"First, we need to get rid of your goody look. Its too...smart."She said, wrinkling up her pointed nose.

Dana looked confused. Until Jasmine brought out scissors and a box of black hairdye.

"Eww...black?"Dana asked, confused.

"No, this is only for the tips of your hair. This is for streiking you hair."She said, holding up a box of pink haircoloring.

When they were done dying her hair, it was brown and pink with black tips pointing down.

"Ok...now you need to go out on the makeup. Heres my spare bag."She said, tossing her a giant purse full of make-up.

Dana opened the bag. Inside was seven different eyeliners, at least 27 lipglosses, tons of jetblack mascara and of course, body glitter.

"And finally, last for your look. You need a new wardrobe, definatly,"Jasmine said,"Which is why were going shopping."

* * *

They arrived at the mall, which was only 5 minutes away from BA. First they went to a store called 'denim devils' which was full of tiny jeans skirts and supertight hip-hugger jeans.

Jasmine tossed Dana five skirts and ten pairs of jeans to try on. Dana looked at herself in the mirror. The jean skirt she wore barley covered her rear and underwear. She looked like a slut. Which apparantly, was supposed to happen.

They purchased five of the jeans and three skirts. Then they went into Victorias Secret. Dana raised an eyebrow as Jasmine tossed her lots of frilly sexy underwear and bras.

"Oh, and you'll definatly need lost of lingere."Jasmine said, tossing her some more.

They walked out after purchasing.

"Final store."Jasmine said, smiling.

Dana cocked an eyebrow. That was until she reached the store. 'Peice Palace' the sign read.

"You need some jewels."Jasmine said, leading her into the store.

A scruffy looking guy walked over,"Hey Jazz, whos this?"

"This is Dana, she needs her navel and tounge pierced."

Dana looked alarmed but decided to go through anyway. She emerged with a sore tonuge and hurting stomach. But eh, she also had two peircings...

* * *

Dana walked into her new dorm room, wearing a mini skirt and belly top. Her belly-ring was showing and her punkish hair was down in two messy braids.

Thats when she noticed her. Some girl in there. With super dark hair and tan skin. Her back was turned to Danas view, so she couldn't see her face.

"Who the hell are you?"Dana asked.

The girl turned,"Im Manny...and you are?"

"Danger Cruz."She said, referring to her new 'name'

Manny looked suprised,"Oh?"

"Why are you in the trouble dorm?"Dana asked, plopping down onto her bed.

"They ran out of space in the regular one."Manny said.

"Oh, whatev."Dana said, slipping on her headphones and turning on her Ipod.

**

* * *

**

** Haha yeah. Its Manny! And yes, Danas changed DRASTICLY. But what can I say? Blair academys evil! Oh, and if you want me to hook her up with Aiden, say so in a review!**

** REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please! I need ideas!**


End file.
